The invention relates to a method for operating an injection moulding machine.
It is known to parameterize the preselected target value of an electrically or hydraulically driven clamping unit of an injection moulding machine so that the maximum permissible weight of a moulding tool can be moved with the maximum stroke with the installed power. Thereby, especially in the case of the use of light tools and small strokes, power reserves result on the drive, which remain unused today.
The document EP1346812B1 discloses a method for the energy-oriented optimization of cylically running machine processes, in particular of injection moulding processes on injection moulding machines for the processing of plastics. Through an optimization of various setting parameters, a smaller energy consumption is to be achieved. For this, with existing process settings and actual values additionally on the machine a more or less differentiated effective power measurement is carried out in real time during the running cyclical process on the machine, and the results thereof are made available to the control of the machine for further processing via an analog or digital interface.
The document AT502382B1 discloses a method for controlling and/or regulating an injection moulding machine, which has a toggle lever mechanism with a crosshead. Restriction values for the movement of the movable platen and restriction values for the movement of the crosshead are established. Finally, a time-optimal movement trajectory is calculated numerically and stored. Subsequently, the controlling and/or regulating of the drive device of the injection moulding machine takes place along the stored movement trajectory. This method is also described in the journal “Kunststoffe 7/2008”, pages 50 to 53, Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich in the article with the title “Die intelligenten Sprinter”. It is stated there (page 52, left-hand column), that the method designated as “Active Speed Setup” is constructed on a mathematical model in which all physical influencing variables such as jerk, acceleration and speed are used as the starting basis for the calculation of correcting variables for the regulation of the drive system. In a first step, taking into consideration these influencing variables the most favourable forecasted movement (trajectory) is calculated for the toggle lever. In a second step, the actual movement of the toggle lever with suitable control concepts is brought to the calculated time-optimal forecasted movement.